


End Game

by crescenttwins



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-16
Updated: 2009-09-16
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/crescenttwins
Summary: They never really realize it.





	End Game

**Author's Note:**

> Another old piece!

1.

Lelouch is the king that Suzaku always knew he would be, strong in his beliefs (and so, so stupid).

Suzaku is the knight that Lelouch counts on, fierce in his loyalties (in his loves).

They never really realize it.

2.

Lelouch is human, just like every one else.

Suzaku will see the history books; will see the words 'demon' and 'tyrant' and hate humanity a little more.

Lelouch was human, just like everyone else.

3.

Lelouch meets Suzaku twice; falls in love with Suzaku twice; betrays Suzaku twice.

Life is in twos, in pairs, and Suzaku and Lelouch fit in.

4.

Jeremiah is Lelouch's other knight.

And although Lelouch treats them the same in public, every one knows who the prince counts on the most.

5.

Lelouch slides down from his podium, his last stage, and the lights don't dim.

The world does not pay homage to the actor who plays the dictator.

Lelouch never expected it; Suzaku  _did._

And Lelouch falls, falls down to the ground.

(And Suzaku is left there with Lelouch's ( _lelouchlelouchlelouch)_ blood all over him and to pretend that he is happy with the death of his truest friend.)

6.

 _Suzaku_ , Lelouch screams, fearing that he will do something stupid like kill himself if he can take down Zero, too.

(Lelouch never thinks, never, that he had thought of himself and Zero as separate components until that moment.)

7.

Suzaku sees Lelouch in underground Shijuku Ghetto and can't stop the happiness from leaking out his grin.

8.

Lelouch loves Nunally; he loves her, and that is why he will place her as a criminal upon this day.

He will smear her name so she will be accepted in future.

(And she never, never gets it.)

9.

Suzaku hates how stupid Lelouch is when it comes to people he loves.

He hates it, hates Nunally and Shirley and Milly and Rival and Kallen and everyone else who ignores what Lelouch is sacrificed.

He hates them, he hates all of them.

(He never realizes, really, that he was one too. One of Lelouch's precious ones.)

10.

The day before the end, Lelouch gives Suzaku Zero.

He will never ask for it back; he will never forget the pride he felt when Suzaku took it like a gift, and not a curse.

11.

Covered in blood, Lelouch closes his eyes and thinks that the world will be a better place.

The saddest thing is that he's right.

12.

(But Suzaku will never be the same.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate and am motivated by comments if you would like to leave one. At the same time, replying gives me a lot of stress-- so if you don't receive a reply, please know that I treasure your words very much. <3


End file.
